Trust
by suzie2b
Summary: Tully is accused of murder.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Trust**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Trust** _ **noun**_ **: belief that someone or something is reliable, good, honest, effective, etc.**

 **#####################**

 **Troy and Moffitt had been sent out on a short** **reconnaissance mission** **. Since Tully hadn't yet been cleared by medical for active duty after breaking two ribs in a raid, the two sergeants decided to let Hitch have a day off.**

 **It was still early when they heard the jeep's radio come to life with Hitch's voice, "This is Red Fox to Apple Red. Come in Apple Red. Over."**

 **Troy stopped the jeep as Moffitt turned to reach for the microphone. "This is Apple Red. Read you loud and clear. Over."**

 **Hitch said excitedly, "You and Troy need to get back to base as soon as possible! Over."**

" **Slow down, Hitch. What's going on? Over."**

" **Tully's been arrested! Over."**

 **Troy took the microphone. "Arrested? For what? Over."**

 **Hitch said, "The MPs said he's being charged with murder! Over."**

" **Meet us at headquarters. We should be there within a couple hours. Over and out."**

 **#####################**

 **In Captain Boggs' office Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch found out what was going on. "Major James Thomas was here on special assignment. Private Pettigrew has been accused of murdering him sometime early this morning."**

 **Moffitt frowned, "I can't believe Tully would murder anyone, let alone an army officer."**

 **Troy asked, "Where was the major's body found, sir?"**

 **Captain Boggs replied, "In an alley behind the supply depot. But his body wasn't just found. There was a witness."**

" **May I ask who this witness is, sir?"**

" **I probably shouldn't tell you, but I trust you'll use common sense. It was a Private Edward Fisher."**

 **Troy shook his head. "Don't know the name."**

 **Hitch spoke up. "I know him. He's fairly new to his unit. Tully and I met him several weeks ago."**

" **What's he like?"**

 **Hitch shrugged. "Just another private. I only met him the one time. Don't know if Tully's seen him since or not."**

 **Moffitt asked the captain, "What does Private Pettigrew have to say about this, sir?"**

 **Boggs said, "He says he's innocent, of course. He swears he's never even heard of Major Thomas. Unfortunately, since there's an eye witness, it doesn't look promising for Pettigrew right now."**

 **Troy sighed. "Can we talk to him, captain?"**

" **I don't see why not, sergeant."**

 **Hitch said, "I tried to see Tully before Troy and Moffitt got back, but the** **lieutenant** **wouldn't let me, sir."**

 **Captain Boggs picked up the phone and called the jail.**

 **#####################**

 **Lieutenant Ryan was not too happy when Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch walked into his office. "I've been told by Captain Boggs that I'm to let you see Private Pettigrew."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yes, sir."**

 **Ryan recognized Hitch from earlier. "Well, I'll only allow one of you inside … and it won't be the private." He saw the look on Hitch's face and said, "No arguments."**

 **Troy sighed. "All right, sir. I'll go in."**

 **Ryan led the way through a door and passed several empty cells before stopping in front of one. Tully was inside, laying on his back on the cot that was the only piece of furniture in the small cell.**

 **Troy looked at the lieutenant expectantly and was told, "I said I'd let you see him. I didn't say I'd unlock the door. You've got five minutes, sergeant." With that Ryan walked away.**

 **Tully sat up and looked at Troy, who thought the private looked like a whooped puppy. "How're you doing, Tully?"**

 **He shrugged. "They think I murdered someone, sarge."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, I know. We spoke to Captain Boggs. He told us what's going on."**

 **Tully stood and went to the cell door. He wrapped his hands around the bars, looked Troy straight in the eye and said, "I didn't do it."**

" **We know that, Tully. Believe me, we're going to find out what happened and get you out of here. I know you told the captain you didn't know Major Thomas, but what about the witness? Do you know him?"**

" **Witness? What witness?"**

" **Private Edward Fisher. The captain says he saw you kill the major."**

 **Tully backed away from the bars and began to slowly pace. "Yeah, I know him … sort of."**

 **Troy eyed his private questioningly. "Sort of?"**

" **I've seen him around a few times since I've been off duty. Mostly in the tavern."**

" **You know you're not supposed to be drinking alcohol while you're taking those pain pills."**

 **Tully stopped and smiled slightly. "I've just been goin' there for the company when the three of you are gone. I've been drinking soda water."**

 **Troy smiled and shook his head. "Okay, what can you tell me about Private Fisher?"**

" **He's from Nebraska. Got his military training at Fort Bragg. He told me he was a sergeant at one time, but got busted back to private and was transferred out here. He's been with two different units since getting to North Africa."**

" **What did he get busted for?"**

" **Don't know. He never said and I never asked. Seemed like a nice enough guy. I don't understand why he'd want to frame me."**

 **Troy said, "Trust me. We're going to find out what this is all about."**

 **Tully nodded. "I trust you, sarge."**

 **Lieutenant Ryan returned. "Times up, sergeant."**

" **All right. You just sit tight, Tully."**

" **Not much else I can do in here."**

 **#####################**

 **Troy met Moffitt and Hitch outside and Moffitt asked, "How's he doing?"**

" **As well as can be expected. Moffitt, I need you to find out whatever you can about this Edward Fisher character. Tully mentioned that he was a sergeant and got busted back to private."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Right. I'll check his personnel file."**

 **Troy looked at Hitch. "You and I are going to see if we can talk to Tully's 'witness'."**

 **They searched** **Ras Tanura from end to end before Troy and Hitch gave up and decided to check in with Captain Boggs.**

 **In the captain's office Troy said, "Hitchcock and I have searched the entire base, sir, and there's no sign of Private Fisher."**

 **Captain Boggs said, "He's in protective custody."**

" **Is there any chance we could talk to him?"**

" **I'm afraid not, sergeant. He's in protective custody because he claims to be afraid that you and your men will want retaliation for accusing Private Pettigrew. He's been confined to his quarters under twenty-four hour guard."**

 **Troy scowled, "That's funny. We found his quarters. The door was locked and there was no answer when we knocked. And there was no guard."**

 **Boggs scowled. "I'll send someone over there to check it out."**

 **The captain's aide knocked and opened the door. "Sergeant Moffitt would like to speak to you, captain."**

" **Send him in."**

 **Moffitt walked in and saw Troy and Hitch. "Good. You're both here." He looked at Captain Boggs. "I found out something interesting about Private Fisher, sir."**

" **And that would be?"**

" **I don't know if you're aware of the fact that Fisher was once a sergeant."**

 **Boggs nodded. "Yes, his stripes were taken away from him for punching a master sergeant hard enough to break his jaw. He spent thirty days in jail as well."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Do you also know that his CO at the time was a then Captain James Thomas?"**

 **Boggs looked surprised. "Is that so?"**

" **Yes, sir. The reason Fisher was transferred is because after he did his time he threatened to kill Captain Thomas, who soon after became Major Thomas."**

 **Troy said, "So, it's possible that Fisher found out the major was here and killed him, then framed Tully for it."**

 **Moffitt agreed. "That's my thinking."**

" **Fisher's missing. I think we should go locate him." Troy looked at Captain Boggs. "With your permission of course, sir."**

" **Permission granted, sergeant. And pick up Private Pettigrew … I'm having him released into your custody until this whole thing is resolved."**

 **Troy saluted. "Thank you, sir."**

 **Troy sent Moffitt and Hitch to the motor pool to find out if Fisher took a vehicle while Troy went to get Tully. He signed the paperwork for Lieutenant Ryan and smiled at the look of relief on Tully's face when he was escorted through the door and saw Troy.**

 **As Tully picked up the few things he'd had to surrender before he was locked up, the lieutenant said, "He's all yours, sergeant. Don't lose him."**

 **Troy and Tully walked outside just as Moffitt and Hitch drove up in their jeeps. Moffitt got out and said, "Fisher did sign out a jeep. He mentioned he was going to Safed."**

 **Troy's brow furrowed. "Safed? Why would he go to Safed?"**

" **There's a train that stops there on its way to and from the iron mines. He might think he can disappear by getting on it."**

" **Let's find out."**

 **#####################**

 **When Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully reached Safed they checked the serial numbers on several jeeps and found the one that Fisher had used.**

 **Hitch looked around and said, "I wonder if he's still here?"**

 **Troy asked, "Any idea what the train's schedule is?"**

 **Moffitt stopped a passing soldier and asked, "Has the train been through recently?"**

 **The young GI shook his head. "No … but it should be here in an hour or so."**

" **Which way will it be heading?"**

" **To the mines."**

 **Troy sighed as the soldier walked away. "Okay, that means he's here somewhere. Moffitt, you and Tully go check any inns and taverns in the area … any place he might hold up in. Hitch, you're with me. We'll keep an eye on things here in case he shows up."**

 **As Moffitt and Tully wandered the streets, Tully wondered aloud, "Why would Fisher tell someone where he was intending to go if he's trying to escape?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Well, it could have just been a slip of the tongue. Or…"**

 **Suddenly, Hitch ran up. "We asked around. Apparently he hitched a ride with a convoy headed to** **Baqubah. There's an airstrip there** **."**

 **Moffitt finished his sentence, "Or he just wanted anyone who might be looking for him to think he was coming here for the train. How long ago did that convoy leave, Hitch?"**

" **Three or four hours at least."**

" **We'd better get going then."**

 **#####################**

 **It took two hours to get to** **Baqubah in the jeeps. The convoy had arrived ahead of them.**

 **They stopped short of Baqubah so Moffitt and Hitch could trade places. Troy and Moffitt went to the airstrip, which was two miles outside Baqubah. Hitch and Tully went on into the town to find Private Fisher.**

 **At the airstrip Troy and Moffitt saw a C-47 being offloaded into trucks. Troy said, "That's probably the convoy Fisher was with."**

 **They checked with the sergeant leading the convoy and was told that Fisher took off as soon as they arrived. Troy and Moffitt then found the officer in charge of the airstrip to explain the situation and to warn him that Fisher might be looking to stowaway on the plane.**

 **Hitch and Tully left the jeep near the gate and started walking. They looked in alleys, inns, taverns, anywhere Fisher might be biding his time.**

 **Hitch noticed Tully holding his side. "Ribs hurting?"**

 **Tully shook his head. "Just sore from the ride."**

" **You probably should have stayed at base. The doctor said it would be six weeks before he would even consider letting get into a jeep again."**

" **I'm okay." Tully smiled. "Besides, after spending four weeks hanging around base, I was getting bored. I haven't even had Charley to talk to."**

 **Hitch peered into a café as he asked, "Oh? Captain Boggs is keeping her busy?"**

" **Yeah. Five missions in as many weeks … and they haven't been easy ones either."**

" **What about Marcus? Isn't he making deliveries?**

 **Tully shrugged. "They've both been real busy lately. Hopefully things will settle down soon." He spotted Fisher as he crossed the street and went into an alley. "Hey, there he is."**

 **Hitch and Tully ran to catch up with Fisher, but when they looked down the alley he wasn't in sight. Carefully, they walked down the alleyway, paying special attention to doorways, windows, and any other hiding places. Then they came to an opened door. It was a tavern.**

 **Hitch squinted into the dimly lit room. "Think he ducked in here?"**

 **Tully stepped over the threshold as he said, "Only one way to find out."**

 **They stood at the door just long enough to let their eyes adjust, then continued inside to look around. There were only a few GIs among the many locals, so it made it fairly easy to find their quarry. Private Fisher was sitting alone at a corner table with a beer, reading a newspaper.**

 **Hitch and Tully sat down across from him. Tully noticed the newspaper was two months old, and said, "Kinda out of date, don't ya think?"**

 **Fisher looked up over the paper in surprise. He kept his voice low as he asked, "What are you two doing here?"**

 **Hitch replied, "Looking for you."**

 **Fisher scowled at Tully as he folded the newspaper. "How'd you get out of jail so quick?"**

" **I have friends I trust." Tully leaned forward. "Why did you frame me?"**

 **Fisher sneered, "You're an easy mark, Pettigrew. Too trusting of people you don't really know."**

 **Hitch stood up as he said, "You don't know Tully at all then. Come on, let's go."**

 **Fisher looked up at him. "I'm not going anywhere with you. You have no authority to arrest me."**

 **Tully stood up next to Hitch. "You murdered a major, framed me for it, and now you're a deserter. I think that gives us all the authority we need."**

 **Fisher just sat there, silently eyeing them. When Tully stepped around the table and reached to grab his arm, Fisher elbowed him in the stomach and flipped the table at Hitch. Fisher lunged forward and was out the door.**

 **Hitch quickly righted the table and went to Tully, who was bent over holding his midsection. "You all right?"**

 **Tully straightened up. "Just knocked the wind outta me. Let's go."**

 **When they got outside they got a glimpse of Fisher rounding the corner at the end of the alley. Hitch and Tully ran to follow. As they got out to the street a shot rang out and ricocheted off the stone wall above them, making them duck back into the alley.**

 **#####################**

 **Troy and Moffitt left the airstrip and were in Baqubah looking for Hitch, Tully, and Fisher when they heard a gunshot. They knew that Hitch and Tully would be unarmed, since they wouldn't have taken the machine guns with them in a town of mostly civilians. But they had no idea if Fisher was armed or not. They heard a second shot and ran in that direction.**

 **Troy and Moffitt knew they'd found the right place when another shot was fired. People had already run for cover, so the street was deserted.**

 **Moffitt said, "Looks like someone's pinned down in that alley. Think its Hitch and Tully?"**

 **Troy nodded. "Let's take a look."**

They circled around until they got to the alley where they saw their two men. Tully turned around when he heard running feet and said, "Hitch, the cavalry's here."

Troy asked, "Is that Fisher?"

"Yeah. He's across the street behind those barrels."

Hitch said, "Even if we had guns, there were too many people to take a clear shot before he got there."

Moffitt took his pistol out of its holster. "The street's deserted now."

Troy had his gun in his hand. "Hitch, you and Tully circle around and get behind him while we keep him busy."

The two privates went out the opposite end of the alley and heard gun fire as they went down the next one over. Tully crossed the street first and signaled Hitch to follow. When Hitch was at his side, Tully pointed at a wooden staircase and whispered, "I'll go up…"

Hitch knew what his friend was thinking and shook his head. "Not with your ribs. I'll go up and come down on top of him."

Tully felt a twinge in his side and had to agree. "Okay, I'll get around behind him."

Hitch took the stairs to the roof and Tully stayed low next to the wall. He was able to get within a few feet of Fisher without being seen and ducked down to wait for Hitch to show himself.

Troy and Moffitt watched Hitch and Tully while they kept Fisher busy. Hitch appeared above and Tully gave them the signal that they were ready.

That's when Troy and Moffitt held their fire.

When the shooting stopped Tully stood up and said, "You never answered my question, Fisher."

He swung around to fire at Tully as Hitch dropped down, hitting him hard and knocking the gun out of his hand. Tully picked up the gun and pointed it a Fisher as Hitch hauled him to his feet.

Troy and Moffitt ran across the street and heard Fisher's voice, "Go ahead and shoot! You know you want to!" Tully silently stood fast. "It'll make you feel better."

Troy spoke calmly. "Don't let him goad you into something you'll regret, Tully. Put the gun down."

Quicker than anyone could have expected, Tully fired a shot straight up into the air. Then he grinned at Fisher's surprised expression and said, "You're right. I do feel better." He clicked the safety on and put the pistol in his belt before he said, "I'm going to keep asking the question until you give me an honest answer. Why did you frame me?"

The MPs showed up as Fisher said, "Convenience, Pettigrew. Yours was the first name that came to me when I reported the murder. I couldn't very well use someone in my unit and I don't really know too many other people."

Troy's frown deepened. "Why didn't you just stick to your story? Why try to desert?"

Handcuffs clicked around Fisher's wrists as he shrugged. "When I was sitting in my quarters it came to me that you'd start digging for information that would clear him. Once you put things together I'd be the one arrested. I got rid of the guard at my door and thought I'd have plenty of time to disappear. Didn't think anyone would figure things out so fast."

Tully leaned back against the wall. "Well, when you know the people you work with every day, it's trust that keeps you alive. I trusted them to take care of business as quick as possible. Just like they know to trust me if things were reversed."

Troy took one more look at Private Edward Fisher before he nodded to the MPs. "Get him outta here."

As they led him away, Tully wrapped his arms around himself and gave a soft groan.

Moffitt gave him a worried look. "Are you all right, Tully?"

"Just sore."

Hitch said, "Fisher elbowed him in the stomach."

"No doubt it's aggravated your broken ribs."

Tully sighed carefully. "I'll be fine."

Troy eyed him knowingly. "Well, we'll spend the night here so you can rest. The doctor can check you out tomorrow."

" **Do I have to tell the doc what happened? I don't want to take a chance on spending more time wandering around** **Ras Tanura with nothing to do."**

 **Troy grinned, "Trust me … I'll make sure you have something to do."**


End file.
